1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flashlight, more particularly to a flashlight having a switch device, which can be effectively positioned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional flashlight is shown to include a barrel 19 formed with a through hole 191, a coupling ring 13 mounted fixedly in the barrel 19, a lamp seat 12 mounted in the barrel 19, a lamp 18 mounted on the lamp seat 12, and a switch device.
With further reference to FIG. 2, the switch device includes a cylindrical switch housing 11, a switch module 16 and a water-resistant cover 17. The switch housing 11 has an open end 142 abutting against the coupling ring 13 and connected threadedly to the lamp seat 12. The switch housing 11 has an annular wall formed with an opening 141. The switch module 16 is housed in the switch housing 11, and is connected electrically to a conductive coil 121 of the lamp seat 12 by a wire and a conductive contact 145 on the switch housing 11 via a wire. The switch module 16 has an actuating button 161 extending outwardly of the barrel 19 through the opening 141 in the switch housing 11 and the through hole 191 in the barrel 19. The water-resistant cover 17 has a base portion 171 sandwiched between the switch housing 11 and the barrel 19, and a cap portion 172 connected to the base portion 171, covering the actuating button 161 of the switch module 16 and extending outwardly of the barrel 19 through the through hole 191.
It is noted that the switch housing 11 is composed of complementary first and second housing parts 14, 15 that have beveled interengaging surfaces 143, 151. However, when the beveled inter engaging surfaces 143, 151 of the first and second housing parts 14, 15 of the switch housing 11 cannot fully match each other as a result of manufacturing tolerance, movement of the switch housing 11 in the barrel 19 cannot be prevented.